Vita Clotilde
(by voice) * |seiyuu = Yukari Tamura |birthDate = S.1180 |aliases = * Witch of the Abyss * Azure Abyss * Azure Diva * Misty |gender = Female |occupation = * Anguis * Opera singer |affilliation = * Ouroboros * Hexen Clan |image = Vita Clotilde (Sen III).png|CS3 Vita Clotilde (Sen II).png|CS2 Vita Clotilde (Sen).jpg|CS1 |weapon = * Fans (Sen III) * Kerykeion (Sen II) |orbment_Sen_II = Mirage, Water |SlashType_Sen_II = — |ThrustType_Sen_II = B |PierceType_Sen_II = B |StrikeType_Sen_II = — |weapon_Sen_IV = Grianos |orbment_Sen_IV = Mirage, Water |SlashType_Sen_IV = A |ThrustType_Sen_IV = B |PierceType_Sen_IV = A |StrikeType_Sen_IV = B |voiceactor = Erica Lindbeck}}Vita Clotilde (ヴィータ・クロチルダ), also known under her aliases the Witch of the Abyss ( の ) as a Hexen Clan witch, the 'Azure Abyss '( の ) as an Ouroboros member and the 'Azure Diva '( の ) as opera singer, is the second Anguis of Ouroboros. Vita moonlights as a radio presenter for Radio Trista, presenting the programme "Abend Time" under the alias 'Misty '(ミスティ). As a member of the Hexen Clan, Vita is responsible to guide the Awakener for Ordine, the Azure Knight. Profile Initially, Vita puts on the air of a very friendly celebrity who is enjoyable to be around with. In her Misty persona, she tends to act like a cheery yet spunky young woman who is not afraid to say what is on her mind and tends to over-exaggerate stuff, especially on the radio. However, in her true role as an Anguis, Vita maintains a very cold persona and acts like a selfish diva at times. Her voice also changes to create a booming effect and she has a mysterious air around her at times. She also has a sadistic teasing side to her whenever she mocks her opponents, but she is very serious when it comes to work with Ouroboros and her duty as a witch and can be quite violent and scary if one is not careful. Vita can also be rather meticulous when it comes to planning out her next steps. However, despite the act she puts on, Vita does have a kind and compassionate side to her personality which she keeps hidden. This kind side shows itself whenever it comes to individuals like Emma and Crow who she considers important people in her life. Despite initially acting harsh towards Emma, she in fact does it to help Emma who is like a younger sister to her develop as a witch. She also appeared to care a lot for Crow and was even saddened and heart-broken by his death. Early Childhood Vita Clotilde was born into the Hexen Clan in S.1180. She grew up acting as an older sister to Emma Millstein and befriended Celine and her familiar Grianos. Joining Ouroboros In S.1197 at the age of 17, Vita vanished from the Hexen Clan after breaking an unspecified taboo and presumably joined Ouroboros immediately after that where she rose to the rank of Anguis. Vita was later assigned to the Phantasmal Blaze Plan where she met a young Crow Armbrust. Sensing his potential to become an Awakener, she decided to help Crow with his revenge against Giliath Osborne by helping him retrieve the Divine Knight Ordine. After this, Vita joined the Erebonian Opera House in Heimdallr and became a famous Diva while biding her time for the plan's commencement. Later on, Vita also took up a post as the radio presenter for "Abend Time" under the alias "Misty" to additionally keep tabs on Rean Schwarzer and Ashen Knight Valimar. After the assassination of Giliath Osborne, Vita reveals her true identity to the entirety of Thors Military Academy announcing the start of the Civil War before disappearing with the rest of the Noble Alliance. In S.1204, Vita sided with the Noble Alliance for the duration of the war. When Rean's location became apparent, Vita led a attack on Ymir and took Princess Alfin Reise Arnor and Elise Schwarzer hostage. She then challenged Rean to get stronger before leaving with them. She then had many confrontations with Rean and Class VII, motivating them to get stronger for the completion of the Phantasmal Blaze Plan. Once it became apparent that the Noble Alliance was losing the war, Vita began the ritual and summoned the Infernal Castle. She then invited Class VII to join the ritual in order to get Crow and Rean to fight in their Divine Knights. After the fighting was over, Vita became shocked to see the awakening of the Testa-Rossa and helped Crow to defeat it. However, she became saddened by Crow's Death and further angered by the revelation of Giliath Osborne's survival and his declaration of his plan to take-over the Phantasmal Blaze Plan. Her familiar, a bird named Grianos, was also killed by Rufus Albarea during this period. Faced with a overwhelming disadvantage, Vita retreated back to Ouroboros. In S.1205, Vita regrouped with Ouroboros to decide what to do about Giliath and his take-over. When it was proposed that they help Giliath and the Gnomes in their Great Twilight Plan, Vita was the only one who voted "No." However, Vita ended up being betrayed when the other Anguis voted in favor of supporting the Great Twilight Plan since it went along with their original plans and they could acquire the Sept-Terrion of Steel as well. Vita though was disgusted by this (as Gnomes and Witches were enemies) and decided to conduct an investigation of her own into the true nature of The Black Workshop and Giliath Osborne, while avoiding the Railway Military Police and the Erebonian Army. Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Gallery Misty - Bust (Sen).png|Portrait of Misty Vita Clotilde - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Vita Clotilde - Bust (Sen II).png|Portrait Vita Clotilde - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu bust Vita Clotilde - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Vita Clotilde - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Vita Clotilde - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Vita Clotilde - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Vita Clotilde, Emma Millstein & Roselia - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Memories - Young Emma with Vita and Grianos and Roselia watching them Vita Clotilde - Fine-tuning Sketches 1 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Vita Clotilde - Fine-tuning Sketches 2 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Vita Clotilde - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Vita Clotilde - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Category:Characters Category:Hexen Clan Category:Ouroboros Category:Anguis Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters